


Welcome To The Club!

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, none. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I never really walked with anyone down the street. Usually because I never managed or tried to find friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All original storyline... OC.

This is not in-game... Or story. Or whatever. This is an old storyline. It is narrated from Third Person Perspective. Jump right in. (Warning, this may get creepy, some blood, no death. Maybe some extra if ya stick around.)


	2. Questionable Mediocrity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break. School. ALSO, NEW UPDATE! This will be changed to first person.

This alarm clock is soo loud.   
*I pressed dismiss.*   
"Alrighty... First d..."   
Oh no. First day of school.   
*Later, at the first academic of the day.*  
Nobody is talking to me. They don't notice me.  
"Where is the X located?"  
Oh no... He's looking at me.  
Everyone is.  
"Uuuh... Uuuh..."  
*Everyone starts laughing.*  
Oh no.... Oh god...  
*The teacher starts writing on the board again.*  
"Finally, class is over!"  
Everyone was going through the halls...  
Wait. There's that girl again! She's been looking at me all day!  
*Later, after school.*  
Girl : "Hey there."  
"Huh? Oh. Hi there."  
Girl : "I suppose your looking for clubs."  
"I have been looking for a club. Like... A club where... Hmmm."  
Well, considering I have been quite the reading person all my life.. I should join one of those clubs... Hmm. Like.. I can't find the right word.  
Girl : "How about that?"  
"Huh?"  
Girl : "Very spaced today. I said You should join the Literature Club. I'm the president."  
"And what's your name?"  
Girl : "Monika. And yours?"  
"I don't know you that much to do that."  
Monika : "Everyone here are friends!"  
"Mmmm, not everyone."  
Monika : "Can you please try the Literature Club? You can save anytime you want."  
"What?"  
Monika : "Save as in read books, silly~"  
"Oh. Odd word choice."


	3. Who Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TVkgTkFNRSBJUyBZVVJJLiBBTkQgSSBORUVEIEhJTS4gSUYgWU9VUiBSRUFESU5HIFRISVMsIFlPVSBIRUFSRCBNWSBSRUFMSVRZIEZPUiBISU0u

Monika : "You cant come tonight, because there is a dance night at the school. Well, I mean you can't come to the Literature Club."  
"Uhh... Okay."  
NO WAY am I going to a dance.  
Maybe I'll sneak into the club and get the layout.  
*Later that night... The dance is occurring.*  
Oh god.. I'm right outside the doors.  
Wait a minute... There's a girl.  
*I looked in.*  
Uhhh...?   
She's... Looking.  
At.  
ME.  
She immediately ran for the door and I ran down the hall and home.


	4. She Knew I Would Sneak In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Monika who had seen him.

I ran home in a fluster.  
"It was Monika. She knew I would do that."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Hello?"  
Someone : "I'm a girl from the Literature Club."  
I opened the door.  
Someone : "I'm Natsuki. See ya tomorrow. Oh jeez my dad is gonna be angry!"  
"Nice t-"  
She ran off in a hurry.  
I will have to sleep tonight.  
Wait, what did she say?  
Nevermind. I don't care.

 

I stayed up so late just to try and get the layout of the Literature Club, only to get a glimpse of Monika. And then the other girl Natsuki came to my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters. Don't worry! I'll be making more chapters.


	5. First Day!

I got dressed, and started walking...  
*Later, at the club.*  
Monika guided me from my class to the Club.  
Monika: "Alright, Welcome to the Club.. This is Natsu-"  
"I already met her."  
Natsuki gave me an angry look.  
Monika : "This is Sayori."  
She has cool blue eyes.  
Monika : "Annnd, I forgot to mention, but Natsuki likes manga, cupcakes, and she's cute!"  
Natsuki : "IM NOT CUTE!"  
Sayori : "That's right."  
Natsuki : "HEY!"  
What a conversation...  
Monika : "And that girl in the corner... Reading her book... Is uh... Hmm... Ah! It's Yuri."  
She looks cute.   
"Does she talk much?"  
Monika : "We've only gotten basic words... Unless she talks about her poems. She's pretty deep into poems."  
Oh yeah... Many of my teachers said I could be a poet one day if I chose to... Not many poets around anymore.  
Monika : "Now, what's your name?"  
I am not peeping even a single bit about that.  
All Girls, excludes Yuri : "Well?"  
I sighed.  
"It's... It's Cameron."  
I felt as though someone is watching me..  
I look and notice Yuri is staring at me, then she quickly darts back to her book.  
Monika : "You need your uniform. Go to the bathroom."  
I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. Then I went back and put my casual clothes in my bag.  
Yuri was staring at me.  
I looked at her and she went straight back to her book again. Hey, I've read that book before! It's "Portrait of Markov!"  
I walked over to the mysterious girl.  
"Hey... Um... I read that book not too long ago!"  
She didn't respond.  
"Oh I see. Alright. Well, I'm off to the other side of class."  
Yuri : "Wait!"  
"What?"  
Yuri : "I have a poem to show you."  
"Show me."  
She handed me the poem.  
[A Red Night]  
The crows called  
"Hey! We want food!"   
They said not so appalled.  
P.S I lo  
[End.]  
The rest is scribbled out.  
Hmmm.  
"Well, I-OOOOOH...."  
Yuri was holding my hip hard.  
"Yuri..."  
She pulled away.  
Yuri : "S-sorry!"  
Yuri was blushing a very deep shade.  
I guess I know what she's into.  
Danger.  
I like danger.  
I walked to the other side of class. Thank god nobody saw it.  
Monika : "I guess time is up! We don't need to read poems today, but write them tonight."  
We all exite-  
Yuri held me back.  
Yuri : "I want you to stay with me for a little while."  
Monika : "Have fun, don't get crazy you two~"  
"Mhm."  
Monika left.  
"What's going on, Yuri?"  
Yuri : "We have a lot-"  
Both of Us said : "In common!"  
I've got pale skin.  
She does.  
I.. Am a poet..? I don't know about her.  
I don't know much yet.  
Yuri : "I wanted to stay after and read the Portrait of Markov with you."  
"Re-reads are nice... Ever read Julius Caeser?"  
Yuri : "Shakespeare's okay.. A bit confusing."  
"I don't doubt it."  
I sat down in a chair and started to fall asleep.  
Yuri : "I didn't catch your na... Oh. Your asleep."  
...


	6. Missing Item

I woke up.  
"Uuuh?"  
Yuri was gone, her book left behind.  
"I better get my pen out and write a note..."  
I can't feel the pen.  
Oh no... I may have dropped it.  
I went to Yuri's desk and flipped the book over.  
Eugh! There's drool all over it..  
I should put it in the closet.  
I walked over to the closet, put it there, and packed up.  
I walked home after that.  
Hmmm.. I put the bag down and went to my room.  
I wrote a poem.  
[Broken Walls]  
People are sophisticated.  
Some commit suicide.  
Some are enslaved all their lives.  
Many people die.  
Some like the thrills of danger.  
[End.]  
A knock was heard from the door.  
I went downstairs.  
I put my ear to the door and heard heavy breathing.  
I opened the do-  
Yuri tackled me.  
"Hey!"  
Yuri : "Hi."  
"Why did you tackle me?"  
Yuri : "I don't know. I want to draw or make something with you."  
Yuri and I got up. She closed the door.  
We went to my room.  
"Yuri..."  
Yuri : "Yes?"  
"I know you stole my pen.."  
Yuri : "I'm sorry..."  
She gave it back.  
It felt... Weird.  
"What is on this?"  
Yuri looked away.  
Yuri : "I-I'll tell you later."  
"Alright. What do you want to make?"  
Yuri : "Ou-SKETCHES."  
"Ummm alright."  
I knew she'd say something like that.  
Why is Yuri so we-  
"OW!"  
She was grasping my hip again.  
"Yuri..."  
Yuri didn't stop.  
"Not right now.." Oh crap. Wrong word choice.  
Yuri stopped and looked at me.  
Yuri was staring at me, her eyes wide open, Looking me down.  
"Yuri."  
Yuri stopped.  
"Alright, you should go... Let's hang out another time."  
Yuri : "I. T..."  
"What?"  
Yuri : "I touched myself with that pen."  
I looked at her, shocked.  
"No..."  
Yuri ran out the house.  
"Jesus..."   
I put the pen and poem in an envelope.  
Oh man.. She's... Weird.   
I love it.


	7. Dreamt it All

I woke up.  
Wait.. It was all a dream...  
I'm still at the club.  
Monika was knocking on the bathroom door.   
Monika : "Its been an hour!"  
I changed clothes quickly.  
"Holy crap..."  
Monika : "Well? Cmon."  
I went back to the club. Everyone was there.  
What a dream.  
Yuri isn't reading the book... And the pen is in my pocket... I guess I had a vision or something.  
"So..."  
Yuri was reading her book.  
Monika : "Did you fall asleep in the bathroom?!"  
"Yeah. I had a very odd dream."  
Monika : "I wouldn't go near Yuri when she's busy."  
"Alright."  
I walked over to Yuri.  
"Hey..."  
Yuri : "Oh. Hi..."  
"I had a crazy dream."  
Yuri : "Why?"  
"The club is so... New. I don't get the club much yet."  
Yuri : "Well, I'm busy."  
Monika : "That's a wrap, everyone!"  
Everyone exited. Even Yuri.  
That was one odd nightmare.  
(The next chapter is named "The Next Day". You can also consider half of Chapter 5 -   
6 retconned.)


	8. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up in this chapter... Beware!

I woke up to a knock on my door.  
"Am I asleep?"  
I pinched myself.  
"Ow! Nope.."  
I went downstairs and opened the door.  
It's Yuri.  
"Well... Uh..."  
Ay ay ay, this is a bad time to be answering...  
Yuri looked down.  
"AAAH~"  
I shut the door.  
Yuri : "Please.. Let me in. I woke up early to help you with your first poem!"  
Oh...  
I opened the door.  
"Head upstairs."  
Yuri went upstairs with no hesitation.  
"Phew..."  
I followed her and sat on my bed.  
"So..."  
Yuri : "I'm going to write my poem."  
"As will I."  
*Later, after we wrote poems.*  
"Alright."  
No response.   
I looked to the side.  
Yuri was staring at my..   
Oh... Oh god.  
Yuri : "Its okay..."  
Uuuh?  
Yuri and I left to go to school.  
*Later, at the Literature Club.*  
Monika came up to me.  
Monika : "Hey... Yuri has been... More verbal."  
"And?"  
Monika : "I think you know."  
Just the thought of Yuri made me go crazy. Every drop of blood in me is screaming her name. 

 

But I can't say anything.  
Monika : "Remember, in 2 days the festival is here!"  
"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.  
Monika then ordered us to show our poems to each other, than we had some extra time left.   
Monika and Sayori were talking to each other. Natsuki was in the closet, covered in manga.  
Yuri was alone.. In the corner.  
I sat down with her.  
She looked up from her book at me.  
Her eyes... Are so... Beautiful...  
We leaned in. 

Its finally happeni-  
Sayori : "Heeeeyyy! I came over here just to say hi."  
"Go. Away. Sayori."  
Sayori hmphed, folded her arms, and walked away.  
Yuri was staring at me...  
"Yuri.."  
Yuri : "Cam.."  
Yuri and I leaned together.  
We read the book.  
Yuri : "We can stay in here, so they won't catch us. In the closet."  
Monika : "Alright, everyone! Were gonna leave in 5 minutes."  
Natsuki was covered in books, not hearing a word that was said.  
I walked over to Natsuki.  
"Psst! You can leave now!"  
Natsuki got out of the pile, cleaned it, and did a huge grin.  
Then she left.  
I motioned Yuri to the closet.  
Me and Yuri sat in the closet.  
Alone.  
Together.  
Monika : "Huh, I guess everyone left."  
Monika left and locked the doors.  
I felt a hand on my leg.  
So cold...  
Feels good.  
Yuri dug her nails into my leg.  
I moaned.  
"Yessss...."  
Yuri came up to me.  
Me and her touched lips.  
Yuri : "Mmm..."  
I didn't pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my moms b-day!


End file.
